Tacenda
by azuwaa
Summary: Ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan, ada hal yang tak patut dibicarakan, ada hal yang mereka pilih untuk tak dikatakan sama sekali dan ini adalah salah satunya.


SATU

Berapa lama sudah kau hidup dan terbiasa dengan kesedihan, rasa sepi, maupun kehangatan sekejap yang sesungguhnya tak terasa nyaman sama sekali, rentang waktu itu cukup untuk membuatmu kalut ketika disentuh dengan kasih yang sesungguhnya. Hal-hal kecil semacam piring dengan makanan enak menunggu di atas meja, jika kau pulang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya—yang mana sebenarnya sudah masuk waktu tengah malam—kau dapat menemukan seorang pria duduk diam menunggumu, membaca buku yang sudah ia ulang untuk kesekian kalinya. Bau arak, asap rokok, _wanita_ , bercampur dengan aroma masakan dan wangi ruangan yang bersih mengkilap. Pemuda dengan helai coklat tua itu akan menoleh ke arahmu, entah ia bangkit dari duduknya dan membantumu melepaskan jaket atau tetap diam di kursinya, yang jelas senyum pasti terpatri di bibirnya diiringi sapaan "Selamat datang, Gojyo."

Setelahnya, kau lebih sering untuk ikut duduk bersamanya dan memakan sajian yang selalu ia masak dengan sempurna. Baik kematangan maupun aromanya, meski sudah sedikit dingin pun rasanya tak pernah tidak sesuai dengan lidahmu—terkadang kau menolak untuk ia hangatkan saking menggodanya makanan itu dan kau tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia menyuguhkanmu teh atau air putih jika kau terlihat mabuk, namun andai ia tak mencium bau alkohol yang terlalu menyengat darimu, ia juga akan menawarkan bir kaleng sebagai pilihan yang bisa kau ambil. Kadang juga ia menanyakan andai-andai kau ingin mandi terlebih dahulu, menghapus semua jejak _asing_ yang tinggal di tubuhmu dan menggantinya dengan wewangian yang sama dengan yang menyerbak dari tubuhnya.

Hanya saja, selain pilihan-pilihan itu, ada satu yang selalu kau ambil meski tak ada dalam daftar. Dirinya; pemuda dengan sikap sopan nan lembut itu. Yang suara halusnya terdengar mengecil diselingi patahan napas tiap kali ia membuka bibirnya. Yang kulit putihnya terasa hangat bergesek dengan dirimu. Yang rambut mahoninya bergerak seirama dengan tempo yang kalian mainkan berdua. Yang kristal zambrudnya mengerjap, menatap ke dalam dirimu, diikuti kerutan di ujung mata beriring dengan lengkung manis di bibirnya. Yang jari-jari rampingnya menggali entah seprai maupun kulit dan rambut merahmu.

Yang kecupannya terasa manis di dalam rongga bibirmu.

Semua itu membuatmu takut. Kau tak terbiasa. Kalaulah Sha Gojyo adalah pria urakan yang entah bagaimana bisa hidup dan bertahan sendiri, karena yang paling kau butuhkan adalah kasih sayang yang bisa kau rasa sekejap dari gadis-gadis cantik yang menghibur baik tubuh maupun jiwamu. Hangat. Kau suka rasa hangat dan lembutnya, wangi manis dan kenyalnya. Hakkai—pemuda yang sedari tadi kau sebut juga punya semua itu, tapi sayangnya, kasihnya itulah yang membuatmu kalut. Kau tak pernah mengecap rasa di mana berada di samping seseorang membuatmu nyaman dan damai. Kalau semua hangat dan bisik namamu yang keluar dari bibirnya itu terasa penuh, menyesakkan dadamu, mencoba menarikmu ke arah yang tak pernah kau tahu sebelumnya. Gadis-gadis itu tak pernah memberimu sensasi semacam ini. Cho Hakkai menawarkanmu sesuatu yang tak kau ingin terbiasa akan dirinya.

Kau tak ingin berubah, tak pernah ingin. _Tapi Hakkai perlahan seolah mengubahmu_ , dan kau tak suka itu. _Seseorang tidak mudah berubah_ , kau yang mengatakannya kepada Sanzo namun kau sendiri yang kini meragu. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk melindungi dirimu sendiri? Menyakitinya? Melukai dirimu? Kau bahkan tak pernah berpikir sebelumnya.

Kau tak tahu masa lalunya, tapi sekelebat memori soal percakapan singkat tentang ia dan kekasihnya itu terus menghantuimu. Ia begitu menyayangi gadisnya itu, kau tahu—dan selama ia masih mengenangnya, kau juga akan terus begini. Kau pendosa, ia pendosa, hubungan yang mengikat kalian itu hampir putus di sana-sini bukan cuma karenamu saja. Kau validasi sikapmu. Kalau tanganmu bukan hanya menjamah dirinya dan kau punya alasan kuat untuk itu.

Bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang mengabdikan dirinya untuk masing-masing di antara kalian berdua.

Dan ia yang lembut itu hanya tersenyum manis.

DUA

Dosa yang ia tuduhkan padamu itu kau genggam erat-erat. Kau memang tak mungkin lupa akan Kanan, ia yang menyelamatkanmu, ia yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini; menumbuhkan senyum dan cinta di dalam dadamu. Namun mengenang seseorang tak pernah berarti kau masih mencintainya—ya, kau memang masih cinta kepada gadis itu, namun hal-hal tabu yang dulu kau rengkuh bersamanya sudah menguap di udara. Ia kakakmu, saudara kembarmu, dan semua itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu mengenangnya.

Tapi pemuda berambut merah itu tak pernah tanya dan terus menjustifikasi dirinya dengan tuduhan terhadapmu; padahal kau tahu naturnya, kau tahu bagaimanakah Sha Gojyo itu, jadi tanpa dirinya berbagi hukuman denganmu pun, kau takkan pernah menyuarakan pilu yang ada di ujung hatimu.

Menganggap sesuatu yang terjadi seolah tidak ada terasa jauh lebih baik. Andai saja rasanya yang murni itu satu napas dengan prilakunya, kau memang lebih condong menginginkan hal itu, namun begini saja sudah cukup. Entah itu wangi parfum ataupun bekas kuku dan lipstik di tubuhnya, kau tak peduli. Toh ia menyayangimu, dan kau berani taruhan kalau cuma dirimu saja yang terbangun dengan wajah tidurnya di sampingmu. Tak perlu kau minta lebih lagi. Memiliki Gojyo dalam waktu beberapa jam menjadi milikmu adalah hal yang cukup.

Kau tak pernah menipu dirimu sendiri, hanya saja apa yang kau lihat dari balik kacamatamu itu entah mengapa masih menghujam jantungmu. Juntaian merahnya melambai, suara decak dan hela napas yang bersahutan, pemuda itu, pemuda yang kau kasihi itu berpautan dengan gadis yang tak pernah kau lihat sebelumnya.

Sha Gojyo tengah bercinta dan itu bukan denganmu.

"Maaf," kau mendesah setelah wanita yang menari di atas tubuh Gojyo terpekik kecil, ah; semoga ia tak mendengar getar dari suaramu. _"Aku akan tunggu di luar"_ , _"aku minta maaf tidak mengetuk pintu"_ , _"_ Timing- _nya buruk"_ , kalimat-kalimat itu hanya berputar di kepalamu tanpa bisa kau ujarkan dari bibirmu yang kelu. Hanya kata maaf saja, lalu langkah gontai disertai suara pintu yang tertutup, kau bersender di pintu kamarnya. Entah apa yang mereka bisikkan sebelum akhirnya mendesah dan menari lagi, kau sendiri tak tahu apa yang kau harapkan hingga membuat dadamu merongga. Ini kenyataannya, kau sudah tahu; tapi kalau luka ya mau diapa lagi? Terseok-seok pun kau ingin menggerakkan kakimu dan membawa tubuhmu jauh hingga tak terdengar lagi, tapi lantunan di balik pintu itu serasa tak ingin kau pergi.

Ah, ngilu.

* * *

"Kau di sini?" sapanya, beberapa jam kemudian, setelah wanita itu keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sadar kalau kau duduk tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Senyum tersungging di bibirmu, sungguh kau tak tahu mau berkata apa lagi; hanya saja sikapnya yang terlihat kalut masih tertangkap di matamu.

"Dengar, aku tidak salah," mulai membela diri, "masing-masing dari kita—baik aku ataupun kamu punya gadis masing-masing."

" _Tapi milikku sudah mati"_ , hampir saja kata itu terucap dari bibirmu. "Kau haus, Gojyo? Aku ambilkan minum, tunggu sebentar, ya."

Ia meraih pergelangan tanganmu, kuat-kuat ia cengkram dirimu, entah telingamu saja atau memang _baritone_ -nya terdengar bergetar? "Hei, Hakkai, dengarkan aku dulu."

Kau menoleh dan mata merahnya menatapmu lekat-lekat. Apa yang ada di dalam sana? Rasa bersalah? Permintaan maaf? Kalimat _"kau juga berdosa"_?

"Di saat seperti ini, kau masih tersenyum?"

" _Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum?"_ "Gojyo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau utarakan padaku?"

Cengkramannya menguat dan merenggang beberapa detik menjelang, hingga akhirnya lepas dari dirimu disertai kata tidak dari bibirnya. Kau ambilkan minum untuknya, menutup manikmu kala tetes air mengalir dari pojok bibirnya.

Rasanya masih sakit. Tapi kau bisa apa? Tangan besarnya itu menyentuh pipimu, mendongakkannya, kristal merah seolah beriak kecil. Kening yang bersentuhan, deru hangat yang menerpa pipimu... _kau bisa apa?_

"Hakkai..." desahnya, "biarkan aku..."

Untuk bilang tidak saja kau tidak mampu.

TIGA

Koper cokelat yang ada di samping Hakkai tak membuat Gojyo bertanya tentang apa yang ada dalam isinya maupun ke mana pemuda itu akan pergi. Rambutnya yang terikat itu bahkan belum tumbuh sepanjang sebelum ia memotongnya, hari di mana hatinya hancur mengira pemuda itu meninggalkan dirinya selamanya. Tapi ia masih ada di sini. Kembali kepada Gojyo dan merawatnya baik-baik; bahkan lebih baik daripada ikatan perban sembarang yang Gojyo lakukan ketika Hakkai masih terluka. Gojyo tak pernah ingin berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang paling membutuhkan di antara mereka—mungkin saja Hakkai, tapi diam-diam hatinya tahu kalau dirinya lah yang mungkin tak lagi bisa hidup tanpa pemuda berkacamata itu. Tapi kata tanya tetap tak mau keluar dari bibirnya. Ia hanya berdiri di samping pintu rumah, menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam.

"Apa kau akan kembali?"

Sesulit apapun Gojyo berusaha untuk menahan diri dari tidak mencampuri urusan Hakkai, pertanyaan yang satu ini tak bisa ia abaikan—atau hati dan jiwanya akan terus dipenuhi kabut meragu akan menunggu seseorang yang mungkin saja tak akan kembali lagi. Kalau memang seperti itu, Gojyo mau bagaimana? Kalau Hakkai akan pergi meninggalkannya, bukan turut meninggalkan dunia ini namun karena _ia tak tahan lagi dengan Gojyo_ , Gojyo harus berbuat apa? _Seseorang tidak mudah berubah_ , demi apapun, ia seolah menelan omongannya sendiri mentah-mentah. Apa yang ia takutkan? Apa yang ia butuhkan? Apa yang sebenarnya akan ia lakukan jika dipojokkan kepada sesuatu yang tak ia inginkan?

" _Jangan pergi"_ , apa ia punya kekuatan untuk memohon hal itu sementara dirinya sendiri adalah seorang pendosa?

Ini kedua kalinya Hakkai merapikan bajunya ke dalam koper dan berniat untuk pergi dari hidup Gojyo—setidaknya, berhenti untuk tinggal di rumah kecil itu karena jika ia ada di sana terus ia tak akan berhenti untuk merawat dan mengasihi Gojyo sebagaimana dirinya. Sebagaimana Gojyo turut sayang padanya dan tamak akan hangat darinya namun takut untuk menerima perubahan itu. Gadis, bir, rokok, dan hidup yang nyaman bersama Hakkai, _kenapa harus menyingkirkan salah satu jika bisa memiliki semuanya_? Tapi kadang Hakkai kalah dengan sundutan api di dalam dadanya. Sakit, _sakit_ , dan Gojyo tahu Hakkai merasa sakit—ia juga sama. Tapi, mau diapakan lagi? Ini hidupnya, ini adalah apa yang sudah mendarah daging di dalam tubuhnya, sesalah apapun itu. Semenyakitkan apapun itu.

Hanya saja kehilangan Hakkai adalah hal yang paling atas di daftar ketakutan Gojyo.

Hakkai benar-benar ingin pergi. Namun ia membutuhkan Gojyo. _Namun Gojyo membutuhkan Hakkai_. Harus berapa kali lagi terjadi sampai ia bisa terbiasa? Bolehkah ia berharap jika ini akan jadi kali terakhir bagi dirinya untuk melihat dengan matanya sendiri, pelanggaran yang tak bisa ia apa-apakan lagi itu?

Kata cinta pun terasa tabu. Ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan, ada hal yang tak patut dibicarakan, ada hal yang mereka pilih untuk tak dikatakan sama sekali dan ini adalah salah satunya. Tapi mereka bisa apa? Kalau komunikasi yang dianulir sendiri itu adalah apa yang sebenarnya bisa menyelamatkan masing-masing dari duri yang terus menusuk dada. Kalau keduanya saling mengasihi, saling menyayangi, kalau Hakkai sudah lupa akan gadisnya itu dan Gojyo juga sudah tidak butuh kehangatan selain Hakkai, mengapa begitu sulit untuk menggigit lidah sendiri dan menelan semua bulat-bulat?

Jika yang ditakutkan Gojyo adalah Hakkai meninggalkannya, sementara seingin apapun, Hakkai tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Aku akan kembali sebelum kau pulang minum-minum," punggung itu tak berbalik, Hakkai lupa cara tersenyum untuk beberapa detik. "Permisi, Gojyo."

Yang ia butuhkan hanya ketenangan batin, simulasi seolah ia meninggalkan Gojyo sebelum hujan menyentuh kulitnya dan memori bersama pemuda itu terputar kembali dalam benaknya. Ia tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pemuda itu. Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Jalan ke mana pun, hanya rumah Gojyo tempatnya kembali.

Sedikit kurangnya Hakkai tahu, bahwa hari itu Gojyo tak pergi ke manapun dan menantinya kembali.

TAMAT


End file.
